


Pokerface

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: G - White Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: In a Hell of his own making, Sam tries to bluff his way out.





	Pokerface

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the [1973 Flashfic](http://community.livejournal.com/1973flashfic/) Tension Challenge

Sam is tied tight. Sitting uncomfortably in the chair, unable to move a muscle, the roiling tension creeps across his shoulders and down his spine. A bead of sweat trickles down his back, between his shoulder-blades. Now is not the time to show weakness, he has to find a way out of this without giving anything away.

 

 

He knows he and his opponent are not the only people in the smoky, dimly lit room. He can hear voices murmuring behind him, but for the good they can do him now, they may as well not be here. He tries to filter out the sound, focus on the battle of wills he is caught tight in, yet they serve to distract him at a time when Sam knows that a single small mistake could be fatal. 

 

 

Sam considers his limited options. He could fold and give his opponent what he wants. The steel eyes boring into him now are silently willing him to give in and give it up. After all, Sam knows that there’s no rescue on the way. He’s stuck here on his own and has to get himself out of this predicament.

 

 

He could call the other, or he could raise the stakes. Surely the man opposite hasn’t got all the facts. He’s sure he could bluff his way out of this. Once his opponent realises that Sam holds all the cards, then surely it will be over.

 

 

This is all the Guv’s fault, Sam decides. He’s the one who’s been pushing for Sam to be less conservative, to be more aggressive. To trust his gut instinct. At this point he really hates Gene. But this isn’t helping. He has to find a way out of this prison of his making, do something spectacular and unexpected. Catch the man off his guard.

 

 

Time is running out. He can’t make the man in front of him give in, that impassive stone face in front of him is not going to crack. If Sam is going to get out of this, he needs to make a decisive move, 

 

 

Sam takes a last look at his hand of cards, places them face down on the table and pushes his pile of change into the middle of the table. He looks up into Gene’s eyes and without altering his expression remarks, “I’m in.”

 

 

_fin_


End file.
